The Poor Little Rich Girl
by x-lil-mish-me-x
Summary: Sharpay Is Just the mean little rich girl is east high everyone calls her the "ice queen" Everyone thinks she has it al but she hasnt but can troy see through them when tradegy strikes for sharpay will troy be there for her and will love apeer!
1. Chapter 1

The Poor Life

Hey All This Is My First REAL Story So Please Review And Tell Me What You Think I Will Carry On But If Reviews Don't Come In I Wont!

This is a story about a rich girl, who was kind hearted but because everyone pushed her to the top she became "The Ice Queen! so her life wasn't half as good as the people's in her class, she was in year 8 and her friends felt pity on her and used her that's why they were her mates she knew that but wasn't in any position to pass on the count of having friends she belonged to the drama group and still she knew no one liked her in there people picked on her and laughed at her she thought she was "the ice queen" plus she was rich but boasted about it and many people like friends to be rich but no mean and angry, this girl was called Sharpay and was often upset and depressed! She would sit up in her room crying and found herself saying why me why my life I don't like this life the only thing I like is my family I love them! I would want to be killing myself but I don't feel that because I just love my family and don't think I have the guts! But she couldn't understand why they didn't like her she was just as good as all of them she didn't dare go out of her house with out perfect hair she had no patients and lazy and got angry easily and if her hair wasn't perfect time after time she would loses her rag she had a lot of fights with her family but no one saw that side of her apart from her family! She couldn't work it out she always felt the need to have fashion, she just had to match she wore heels to make fashions better the only ever best mate she had was Kimberly but they had to split up when they had a big fight they became friends and found out her mum wanted her to move to a different school to save money on the petrol due to living to far away from her school! They planned their lives together as best mates and was crushed when she left they were both crying and Kimberly's mum just couldn't believe what she had done to split them up and regretted it but needed the money to keep up the house they lived in and she and Sarah's mum tried so hard to get them friends again and when it happened two months after they left! A month of a fall out was gone with 13 years of friendship. Sharpay had a crush on the wildcat star Troy Bolton but knew he also called the "ice queen" she would talk to him and flirt but never asked him out! And now seeing as he was going out with Gabriella Montez she wouldn't dare talk to him! Her new best friend was her brother Ryan but these days he would just ignore her and call her the "ice queen" to but he knew the real her! He would go around with the wildcats playing baseball or sitting up in his room Sharpay felt her life was tearing apart right down the middle where no one could stop it! One day she would be hanging around with her so called "friends" the next they ditched her. One day she was with Ryan the next he was with the wildcats! One day her mother was here the next she WASN'T. Wait hang on her mum was there wasn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Heya Second Chapter Hope You All Liked The First One Here We Go

(1 Day Earlier)

Sharpay arrived home from school like any other natural day BUT THIS WASNT ANY NATURAL DAY.

As Sharpay walked through the door at around 4ish she looked around to see if her mum was in like she always does because her mum nearly always is home before her on tuesdays ryan always has baseball practice so decided to just peek around for her mum and she if like useral had the cookies and milk on the table sharpay userally had milk and cookies with her mum and brother since her dad left her mum a year ago! But suprisinly no one was in

"huh guess mums not home yet then oh well thats kinda strange i'll get some milk and cookies for myself and put some tunes on" so she switched on the cd player sat down with her milk and double choc chip cookies

"yummy" she giggled "what a shame ryan cant be here because he's to busy with the wildcats and probably flirting with gabriella" sharpay knew he liked gabby but never told anyone because she loved him and always though of him as a best mate suddenly something caught her eye it was the awnser machine she flicked the button and listen to the message machine

"you have 1 new message, message 1 received today at 3.23pm"

"Hello this is Dr. Conrad Here at East Feilding Hospital If Your There Please Pick Up I am ringing for a mr evans its concerning your wife we have her belonging and found your name in her address book along with your home number if you could give us a ring back urgantly thank you"

Sharpays heart beated faster and faster and cridged at her dads name! As soon as she could she rang the hospital,

"Hello I am sharpay evans karen evans daughter I got a message from a dr conrad the message was for my dad but my dad left us a year ago may I ask whats going on!"

the receptionest relplied "oh hello yes may I sugest you come down here with if you have one any brothers or sisters and a adult if can"

"i dont have any adult to go with but me and my brother will be there right away"

"ok thank you madam"

Sharpay Rushed and shaked at the thought of what happened to her mum sharpay drove around the route ryan waled to see if he was on his way hope from baseball from the field about 10 minuites away and she spotted him.

"Oi Ryan Get in the car! Now"

some of the wildcats were with him and said "god man dont take it"

chad also said "yh dude do what the "ice queen" says"

"now ryan we need to go!" sharpay hesitatedly said

ryan got in the car and throgh the whole jernoy it was silent when they got to the hospital ryans face went pale

"why are we here sharpay" ryan questioned

"just come its about mum or something I dont know that much quickly"

she replied as her stomach notted she threw up in the carpark

they walked into the hospital as asked the receptionest they were told to sit in the family room and dr conrad would be with them soon.

About 5 minutes after a dr came in and they stood up sharpay was the first to speak

"whats gong on wheres my mother! Whats happened" and she burst into tears

"hi you to do you have a adult I am dr conrad and have some new for you"

ryan said "nope no adult present our dad left us a year ago and grandma and grandpa are in spain"

"ok well I hate to break this to you but your mum had a very alful car acciedent and unfortunatly didnt make it however there was a drunk driver that caused it and 2 other people are dead including a erm baby!"

sharpay just fell to the floor crying"no no she cant be bring her back No mum who will we have grandma and grandpa live in spain I dont want to vend for ourselfs no mummy"

ryan got to her level with tears streaming to but trying to hold it in for sharpay he hugged her and helped her up hugging her "is the drunk driver still alive" he said

"erm yes I am sorry" the dr replied

"NOOOOO HE SHOULD BE THE ONE DEAD MY MUMS A GOOD PERSON ARGH" Sharpay screamed

a hour later ryan drove them home with no words at all just tears when they arrived ryan helped sharpay out and they went into the house

"everything in here reminds me of mum we should start clearing tomorrow so we can just move on I guess I dont want to be crying all my life" he said

sharpay replied "Hell No Nothing is being removed I am in mums bed tonight I want her smells her everything she cant be dead she just cant be" she cryed more

that night she went to be at around 12 and she just couldnt sleep she looked alwful and by 2 o'clock she looked at the pictures and cried herself to sleep.

(flashback over)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all another chapter here lol hope you like this story I think this one is one of my good ones lol I am gunna carry on need more reviews tho lol lyl x**

The Day Of School Arrived and Sharpay's stomach knotted due to her mother. She didn't want to go it but chose she didn't want to tell anyone her aunty knew and was arranging her funeral and grandma and grandpa were coming down.

"Sharpay where you going?" Ryan asked curiously

"School Duh" She Replied

"But you can't"

"do you want every one to know that our mum is dead NO so I going in even if you ain't I will say your sick we getting a new seating plan and I want a good seat so bye"

"ok bye have fun" he said

at school in English she waited like everyone else for her seating plan she hoped it wasn't next to troy because since he was going out with gabby she seem to resent him more than ever!

"Sharpay Evans The back seat nearest to the window"

"Troy Bolton Next To Sharpay"

and the teacher carried on giving the seating plans

"damn it" she said to herself in her head

Troy said hello and tried to make conversation but Sharpay was in really no mood but just replied with no enthusiasm

"Sharpay are you ok you don't seem it" he asked

"I am fine and what the hell would you care I am the ice queen remember"

a tear come down her cheek she wiped it away quickly hoping troy wouldn't see it.

"are you crying Sharpay no one deserve to be upset not even the ice queen" try asked giving her a tissue

"i am fine I just a bit upset ok" she replied and snatched the tissue

it was last lesson and after 30 minuets of work the bell rang to go home and Sharpay ran immediately knowing her cousins were coming but her phone dropped out of her bag so troy picked it up

he was fiddling about with it and noticed a text on it he read it.

"sorry about your mum she was a good person you will be alright pet love Kimberly's mum Kelly and Sarah's mum Janet.

Troy thought to himself what's happen to Karen!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hope You Have Been Enjoying My Story review Here It Goes

Troy thought he'd better drop of Sharpay's phone and also ry to ask her what happened to Karen,

At Sharpay's home he knocked lightly on the door and there Ryan came to the door!

"Oh Hey Ryan is Shar there she left her phone in class thought I better drop it off in person, so whats been going on Gabby said you were ill so how are you" said troy

"Yeah I ok thanks troy yh I feel better don't know when I will be back at school I think its a virus I will just get Shar for you mate!" Replied Ryan

"Shar its for you and its Troy" he shouted.

As Sharpay came to door she thought troy whats he doing here

"hey Shar You left your phone in class" said troy handing shar the phone

"oh erm thank troy I appreciate it" she said snatching it

"oh and Shar I was kinda fiddling about with it and saw you had a text it came up and I accidently read it whats happen to your mum" he said kindly scratching his neck

"argh Troy I knew it was to good to be true" her eyes started watering

"I didn't mean to" he said sounding sorry

"no of course you didn't you just saw a text and opened it and read it but that's a accident because basketball star Troy has to be little mr perfect always is this just a act for Gabby now!" she shouted slamming the door in his face and she ran up to her room and cried her self to sleep!

The next day Sharpay got ready and got off to school without Ryan he didn't want to go in! She felt guilty about last night with Troy and as she got into school saw him and went to say sorry who then was joined by Gabriella Montez and she spotted Sharpay and went over to her!

"YOU LITTLE SLAPPER YOU JUST CANT KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN CAN YOU ALWAYS PRETENDING LIKE YOU DISLIKE HIM WHEN YOU LOVE HIM GIVE IT UP ICE QUEEN YOU PROBABLY SET IT ALL UP! ARGH YOUR SO SICK SHAR IS THERE ANYTHING YOU JUST WONT DO TO GET YOUR HANDS ON HIM HUH PROBS SET UP A TEXT TO DO WITH YOUR MUM JUST TO GET ATTENTION FROM TROY! DIDNT YOU" Gabriella shouted slapping Sharpay round the face!

Sharpay held the face and ran

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU BITCH!" Gabriella shouted to her

"Gabby don't you think that was just a bit mean and rather harsh!" Troy said with a frowned face

"NO and why are you taking her side huh!" Gabby said to him

"Just leave it Gabby!" Troy said running after Sharpay

In the auditorium troy looked for Sharpay until he heard little sobs coming from the corning

"Shar! Shar! You There" He Said

"No Go Away" She Replied

"Ha You cant get away from me I can here you" he said walked to her when he found her laying there crying he put his arm around her and gave her a tissue and hugged her tight

"hey I am sorry I don't think you set it up and you a a bitch or a slapper!" he said kindly

"no why are you talking to me I am the ice queen remember I wanted to find you this morning to say sorry!" she replied

"its ok I deserved it I invaded your privacy! And your so not the ICE QUEEN your kind a cute!" he said"

"you err you think I am cute and no you didn't! I left it there but something has happened to my mum I don't like telling anyone! Ryan ain't ill either he upset" she said

"about what you can trust me!" He said caring

"my mum died in a car crash!" she cried and more tears streamed down!

"oh my gosh Shar I didn't know!" he said hugging her more

the illusions got hot in the room and he looked into her eyes he lent in a slowly kissed her and she kissed him back Then the auditorium Slammed shut and they pulled apart!


End file.
